Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Gamification is an evolving technique by which game mechanics are applied to non-gaming applications in order to increase user engagement, motivation, and participation. This approach is especially promising in the enterprise domain since enterprise information systems (EIS) focus mainly on efficiency aspects rather than individual long-term motivation and enjoyment. Prior research has shown that these latter variables lead to higher positive organizational outcomes, e.g., job performance. Initial gamification attempts have been successfully implemented and show promise. However, existing gamification platforms are typically designed for business-to-consumer (B2C) purposes, require high integration effort, and lead to silo-based applications.
In addition, conventional gamification platforms may not consider the context from which data is extracted, or a particular destination of gamification data presented to the user or to other users. Therefore, known platforms may relate to processing game mechanics in only one particular context (e.g., a given enterprise application).
For example, a conventional gamification platform might be used by an enterprise application to calculate points, badges, or leaderboards. However, such a platform is not suited for use across multiple contexts and/or applications.
Thus conventional gamification platforms may not allow users to share their state across various applications and contexts. Moreover, conventional gamification platforms may not allow rules to be defined allowing transparent calculation of state across different platforms and connected information systems.
Also, conventional systems do not provide for explicitly deriving and calculating higher-level modalities. Furthermore, in order to calculate holistic modalities (e.g., trust, reputation), multiple gamification designs from across multiple contexts need to be consolidated.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for advanced, context-aware approaches to gamification to calculate and present modalities based on gamification data to users and/or management.